Small
by mutantbat
Summary: Sesshomaru has transformed into a 7 year old boy! Now he must find the magic trinket that can change him back BEFORE his mind reverts back into a child's. Can he do it? Rated for bad language
1. Transformed

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, however, the character known as Kaoru is my original character. (kinda confusing...I know --...)_

Small

Once again we see the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands walking through the forest with his two companions, Rin and Jaken. Oh! And his two headed dragon yokai Ah-Un. All is normal, Rin was skipping along beside her master, and Jaken was in the back holding Ah-Un's reigns. All is peaceful.

"Sesshomaru-sama..."

"Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru replied, not turning his head. Rin gulped and stopped in her tracks. "I...saw something move in the bushes." Sesshomaru stopped and faced her, "Did you now?" Jaken snorted, "Don't be silly Rin, you probably saw a Rabbit, a chipmunk or-"

"Jaken shut-up." Jaken shut his beak and looked at his master, "What is it M'lord?" Sesshomaru sniffed, "I think it may be a Kitsune." Suddenly the sky went black and a swirl of light hovered above them. "Ah! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed, hiding herself behind the Tai-yokai. Sesshomaru grinned, "Rin, it's just a fox."

"Hahahaha! I knew you were the clever type, Lord Sesshomaru," said a young voice from inside the spiral. Then with a loud pop, a ten year-old Kitsune dropped to the ground and smiled, "Greatings, I am Kaoru."

Kaoru was just a little taller than Rin; he had short, curly, ginger red hair. His left eye was green and his right was blue, he had elf-like ears, fox feet and a long red tail. And he wore a white and red harori with fire ball designs all over. Sesshomaru frowned, "Do I look like a care? Now be a good little boy and move aside." Kaoru didn't seem amused by the comment, "Humph, my father mentioned you were rude," he smiled. "He also mentioned that you had a human girl travelling with you. Let me say that's she's quite cute."

Rin blushed and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?" Kaoru stood up and cracked his knuckles, "Her, hand her over peacefully and I won't have to beat you up." Jaken started laughing so hard tears came to his eyes, "Y-you...think...that...you...can...beat...the great...and powerful...Lord Sesshomaru? You're insane!"

A smirk came across Sesshomaru's lips, "I must say that I agree with my servant. Step aside boy, you have no idea who you're up against."

Kaoru growled, "I do! You're just trying to toy with my head, well it's not going to work!" He then shifted his eyes to Rin and back to Sesshomaru, with a laugh and a smirk he crossed his arms. "What?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaoru laughed, "Heh I see now. You won't give her up so easily because you love her," he sighed. "Father did say that she was your weakness."

Sesshomaru blinked and growled at the boy, "Watch your tongue boy, or else I just might rip it out." He then realized that the young Kitsune was no longer in front of him, but behind him holding Rin's hands. Kaoru turned to him, "You talk to much," then he faced Rin. "Do you truly chose this _dog _over me my love? Marry me and I'll make you the happiest girl in the world! You'll be with a _real _yokai and I'll protect you from any foe!" Rin's eyes grew gigantic and she blinked, "Wha?..."

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, "What-did-you-say?..." Kaoru ignored him and sighed as he pulled Rin into a hug, "I know you're confused, but love is like that sometimes." Rin laughed nervously, "Help me..."

Sesshomaru had had enough, he grabbed the Kaoru by the tail and heaved him into the air. "I've had enough of this! I'll give you one last warning boy! If you _ever _insult me again...you-will-die."

The Kitsune jumped back to his feet and reached into his pocket, "That sounds like a challenge to me, I'll fight for my love's heart." Rin just blinked. Sesshomaru rushed to him, "YOU-WILL-DIE!"

Kaoru jumped into the air, but Sesshomaru was to quick and grabbed his tail and slammed him toward the earth. With a large crash, Kaoru fell face first into the dirt. But quickly getting up, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a magic top and flung it at the Tai-yokai.

Before it grew larger, Sesshomaru batted it away and it came flying back at the Kitsune, bashing him across the face. Kaoru once again leaped in into the air and attempted to kick Sesshomaru's face. But instead, Sesshomaru dogged his blow and sent his fist into Kaoru's skull.

Before Kaoru could even holler in pain, Sesshomaru used his poison claws and slashed his back. The Kitsune then fell face first into the dirt, screaming.

The Tai-yokai landed gracefully on the ground and sighed, "Killing you would have been pointless, and for the record, I was going easy on you." Kaoru cringed as he slowly got up, "No...fair...damn you!" Sesshomaru smiled and walked over to him, "I can't believe you thought you could beat me. Know this, no child can beat Lord Sesshomaru."

The Kitsune turned around, "You think you're so high and mighty just because you're bigger than me," he stood up and reached into his pocket. "But _that _can be changed."

Jaken and Rin both looked at each other and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "What nonsense are you babbling?" Kaoru laughed evilly and pulled out a tiny trinket from his pocket. "You'll see," the trinket looked like a modern-day pocket watch, only smaller, and it hung from a large gold chain.

"What is that thing?" Sesshomaru asked, Kaoru laughed and begun to swing it over his head. "As I said, you'll see."

Sesshomaru didn't even have time to blink before the trinket's chain suddenly grew longer and wrapped around him.

Kaoru yanked on the chain and it tightened around the Tai-yokai's body. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?" Sesshomaru barked. The Kitsune yanked harder on the chain and screamed, "Not fourteen, not thirteen, not twelve or eleven...change him back to when he was seven!" Suddenly, a bright light engulfed Sesshomaru's entire body, he tried to free himself but the chain was too tight. "DAMN YOU!" he screamed. Then in a instant, he had vanished and all that was left was his clothes, his armour, and his swords.

Kaoru called the chain back to him and it flew back into his hand. He smirked, "That'll teach him." Rin and Jaken both screamed, Rin ran over to the Kitsune and pulled his ear. "Where's Sesshomaru-sama? What did you do?" Kaoru blinked, "Don't tell me you like him?"

"Tell me!"

"Okay, okay, don't worry my love I didn't hurt him. He's still here." Rin and Jaken both looked at each other and ran to the pile of clothes. They blinked when they saw a small lump no bigger than Rin, a small voice from the clothes then piped up. "Why is everything so dark?"

Rin bent down, then pulling off the clothes she gasped. "S-Sesshomaru-sama?..." A seven year-old boy stood up and looked around, "Why is everything so big?" Jaken's mouth dropped, "Lord Sesshomaru...you're a...a...CHILD!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he turned to a blushing Rin, who was looking down at the ground. "Um...Sesshomaru-sama...you might want to cover up."

Realizing he was naked Sesshomaru quickly used his shirt to tie around his waist. Then he turned to the laughing Kitsune across from him, "I don't know exactly how you did it, but you better change me back right now!"

Kaoru grinned, "How about...NO!" A small growl came from inside Sesshomaru's chest, "Change me back you little runt!"

Kaoru laughed, "Oh _I'm _the runt? Why don't you go look into a mirror!"

Sesshomaru rushed at the Kitsune, "CHANGE ME BACK!" Kaoru yawned and punched the young Sesshomaru in the stomach, "Do you honestly think you can beat me in this from?" Sesshomaru held his stomach and slowly got up, "Change...me...back."

The Kitsune thought for a moment and took out his trinket, "Well...if you want it back so badly...I suppose I could be nice." He tapped his chin. "But...what would _I _get in return? Let's see...hmmm...Oh! We'll do a trade, you give me Rin, and I'll give you the trinket."

Rin gasped and Sesshomaru growled as loud as he could, "No!" Kaoru grinned evilly, "All right then, if you don't want to trade..." he raised the trinket in the air, "Than I suppose you can go FIND IT!" Kaoru's hand glew bright purple and he tossed the trinket far across Japan.

Sesshomaru's mouth dropped and he slowly turned to the Kitsune, "You...bastard..." Kaoru laughed menacingly and he jumped into the air, "Serves you right! And by the way...you have even _more _things to worry about than just finding my trinket."

Sesshomaru looked up, "What?" Kaoru smiled, "Even though you still have your adult mind, it will change. The longer you stay in your child form, the more your mind will revert back to a child's. And when that happens, my trinket won't be able to change you back, you'll have to WAIT to grow up!" With a horrible laugh and a puff of smoke he was gone.

Sesshomaru Jaken and Rin all stared at one another. Jaken coughed, "Well...what should we do M'lord?" Sesshomaru clenched his fists, "Jaken, gather up my things and put them on Ah-Un. Then, we start our search for that trinket."

Jaken nodded, "Of course master." Sesshomaru started walking up ahead, "Let's move, but first, I'll need some clothes."

_Does a bow, thank you, thank you, how was that ppl? Well, just wait till you see the next chapter! It's hilarious! But for now, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I must know if this chappie was good! PLEASE REVIEW! Anyways...stay tuned for my next chapter!_


	2. The bar incodent

_Hey, hey, hey. Here's the next chappie, hope ya'll enjoy!_

Sesshomaru and his two companions hadn't said a word since they started moving again. Jaken and Rin both knew not to say ONE WORD, Sesshomaru was pissed off as it is, the last thing they needed was to get sliced in half.

Jaken gulped, he needed to ask. "Lord Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru just grunted, "I'm not in the mood Jaken."

"But...I must ask M'lord. Uh...now that you are a...child, does that mean that your power is gone too?"

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and Jaken hid behind Rin. _Oh, why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? _Rin quirked an eyebrow, "Is that true Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru turned around, no emotion was on his face but Jaken and Rin both knew he was pissed. Sesshomaru then sighed and continued walking, "Unfortunately yes."

Jaken breathed out a sigh of relief, "Where exactly are we going?"

"There's a village nearby, we'll find a tailor and get me some new clothes first." Rin held her stomach, "Can we get something to eat too?" Sesshomaru sighed, "Good idea, I really could use a drink."

"Are you sure they'll sell it to you?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru nodded, "Trust me, they will."

Up ahead they saw two young men walking down the path, Rin ran ahead of Sesshomaru and said, "I'll ask them if there's a tailor in the village."

The two men stopped and watched the little girl running toward them, one of the men whispered, "Yah think they're demons?" His friend shrugged, "Who cares, they're just kids."

"Excuse me," Rin said. "Is there a tailor around here? My friend needs one." The two men started laughing, "I'll say," said one. The other stopped laughing and pointed behind him, "There's one in the village up ahead, he works fast and does an amazing job."

His friend nodded, "Yeah, but the bartender is a jerk. He stiffs people on the sake, always gives us common folk the watered down, ruff shit."

"Aye! Remember that time he watered down the sake so much it had no taste?" The other man crossed his arms, "Oh yeah, boy did he ever get yelled at. Anyways, the tailor is right across the street from the tavern you can't miss it."

All this talk of liquor made Sesshomaru even _more _desperate for a drink. Him, Jaken and Ah-Un walked passed the two men, "Let's go Rin." Rin nodded and bowed down to the nice men, "Arigato."

As she left with her master the one of the men waved to her, "No problem," he turned to his friend. "Nice kid," his friend nodded and they continued on their way.

Sesshomaru had tied Ah-Un to a tree and gone into the village to look for that damn tailor. Him and his companions stood in inner section and looked around. "Rin, where did the men say that tailor was?" Rin thought for a moment, "Oh! They said he was right across the street from the tavern."

Sesshomaru turned to the side to see a few drunks outside a large building. _That has to be the tavern, _he thought. _So I that's the tavern, than the tailor must be over- _"There!" Sesshomaru pointed to the large hut across the street and they all walked inside.

Inside they saw an old man working at a desk, trying to put thread inside a needle. He was old, perhaps about fifty to sixty. He had bald spot on his head and short greying hair, his black moustache was thick and completely covered his mouth, and he had large light blue eyes.

"Damn needles! Why the hell do they have to make the hole so small?" He muttered. Sesshomaru coughed, "Ahem." The tailor looked up from his work, smiling he got up and looked down at the companions. "Well hello there, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to make me an _exact _replica of these clothes. Jaken." Jaken gave Sesshomaru's clothes to the tailor and he examined them. "Hmmm, all right. But I can't do anything about the armour."

Sesshomaru shrugged, "Just the clothes and shoes then. Oh, and a shoulder strap for my swords." The tailor nodded and smiled, "Let me guess, these are your father's clothes and you want to look like a miniature version of him?"

Sesshomaru suppressed his anger, "That-is-not-the-case." The tailor laughed and patted him on the head, "Okay, okay, don't blow your top."

He pulled out a package from inside his desk and opened it. "I'm gonna need that shirt you have around your waist, but don't worry I have some pants to lend you." The tailor pulled out a green pair of pants and handed it to Sesshomaru, "We can't have you walk'n around in the nude now can we?"

"How long before my outfit is ready?" Sesshomaru asked, slipping into the pants. The tailor thought for a moment, "Oooh, I think about...five hours."

"What! I don't have five hours to waste!"

"Okay, okay. I can see you're in a hurry so this is what I'll do, I'll go get my daughters to help me, that way it'll take only two hours."

Sesshomaru nodded and placed his shirt on the desk, "Okay that seems reasonable, but I suppose you want me to pay extra?" The tailor nodded. "Of course," Sesshomaru replied throwing some gold coins his way. "By the way...where's your mommy?"

Jaken and Rin snickered and Sesshomaru growled, "She's not here at the moment." The tailor laughed and once again patted the young Tai-yokai on the head, "Okay, run along now and I'll make your clothes."

"Let's go, I really need a drink," Sesshomaru said, walking out of the large hut. Rin thanked the tailor for her master and ran outside to join him.

THE TAVERN

The three companions sat at a table in the far end of the tavern, and almost instantly a woman came. "Ohanyo, how may I help you?" Rin and Jaken both turned to Sesshomaru, who had his head rested on the table. Sesshomaru sighed, "Order anything you want, I don't give a damn."

Rin shrugged, "Salmon rolls and rice please." Jaken shrugged as well, "Same, oh and some green tea."

The lady nodded and looked down at Sesshomaru, "Son?" Sesshomaru only looked up for an instant to say, "The biggest, and the best bottle of sake you have."

The woman's eyes widened, "We don't sell sake to minors kid,"

"Why the hell not?"

"It's just tavern policy, you have to be at least fourteen." Sesshomaru was beginning to get annoyed, "Look, I've had a rough morning all I want is a drink, is that too much to ask?"

The woman bit on her lower lip and turned around, "I'll go talk to the bartender." Jaken tapped his master on the shoulder, "It looks like you'll have a bit of a problem." Sesshomaru straightened up in his seat and rubbed his neck, "I'll take care of it."

"Um boss...that kid down there wants sake."

The bartender shrugged, "Relax, I'll water it down so much that he could drink gallons of it and not feel a thing."

The hostess shook her head, "I really don't think that's a good idea. I think that kid's a yokai."

"Your point is? Look, that kid is so small he couldn't even kill a rat. Don't worry about it."

Nervously, the waitress placed the food down on Sesshomaru's table and put the large bottle of sake in front of him. "Enjoy." Then she sped walked out of there.

"Strange lady," Rin said popping a salmon roll in her mouth. Jaken nodded, "Indeed." Sesshomaru pulled the cork out of his bottle and began drinking the liquor. But on his third gulp he spat it out and gagged. "That's awful! It has no bloody taste!"

"Those men _did _say that the bartender always waters down his sake," Rin said scooping some rice into her mouth. Sesshomaru slammed his palms on the table and started to shake, he seemed _really _angry. He took in a deep breath and slowly got up from the table, "I'll go have a word with him."

As he walked toward the bartender he gave a big smile, "Oh bartender, may I have a word with you outside?"

Jaken gulped and turned to the wall, "That man is really going to get it now."

3 MINUTES LATER

Everyone was now huddled in a dark corner of the tavern, the bartender, who now had a large scratch mark on his face, trembled when he put down Sesshomaru's bottle of sake. "H-here y-you go, I haven't touched this bottle, it's not watered down and it's the best kind we have. And you can forget about paying, i-it's on the house."

He gave a small bow and ran out of there like a bat out of hell. "Sesshomaru-sama...what in the world did you do?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru laid back in his seat and raised the bottle to his lips. "Showed him my true form." As he drank his sake, a large smile crept across his face.

_Ha! He may be a kid but he can really negotiate lol! Stayed tuned for my next chapter! Adious! _


	3. Bumping into Inuyasha

_Hey, hey, hey. Here's the next chapter of my stori! Hope y'all likie!_

"It's a perfect fit Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said with a smile. Sesshomaru had gone back to the tailor to get his clothes, when he tried them on, they were a perfect fit. Sesshomaru took his knew shoulder strap and placed his two swords in them. "I guess I'll need to carry my swords like this for awhile."

He tightened the strap and stretched, "Let us be off." Suddenly, there was a large crash coming from outside the tailor's store and the sound of tearing flesh and screaming villagers. Sesshomaru didn't even have to sniff to know it was a yokai, he growled, _Damn! I can't fight in my present state. I'm going to have to run._

The young Sesshomaru took Rin by the hand and pulled her to the door. "Rin, we're going to run understand?" Rin nodded and Jaken's mouth dropped, "But Lord Sesshomaru, fleeing from a battle would be-"

Sesshomaru gave Jaken a dirty look and he shut up. The he turned back to Rin, "Now both of you pay attention. On my count, we will run as fast as we can out of this village, follow me and you'll both be fine."

Rin and Jaken nodded and Sesshomaru peeked out of the hut. "Okay, one...two...THREE!" The Tai-yokai yanked Rin out of the shop and the three companions started running like the wind.

Sesshomaru swerved between villagers, leaping over corpses of dead animals and humans. Rin struggled to keep up, "Sesshomaru-sama! Slow down!" Sesshomaru paid no attention to her and kept running, if he slowed down at all, they wouldn't make it out in time. "Sesshomaru-sama watch out!"

The ground seemed to lift itself out from under Sesshomaru and Rin and they were tossed into the air. Then, landing painfully on the ground Sesshomaru looked up to see the largest Oni he had ever seen.

It stood over them, snarling and fangs dripping with human blood. "Tried to get away from me huh!" It shouted in a deep, course voice. Rin screamed and hugged her master, "Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru growled at the beast and it laughed, raising it's fist into the air. "I SHALL DEVOUR YOU!" Rin screamed and shut her eyes tight as the fist came toward them. She waited for the life ending blow, but nothing came. Rin opened one eye to see the young Sesshomaru, blocking the fist with his Tokeigien (If I spelled it wrong sorry)

Sesshomaru struggled to stop himself from falling over, he cringed, muscles bulging and sweat pouring down his face. The Oni laughed, "You're weak child! You can't hold back my blow forever!" Suddenly, another fist came smashing into Sesshomaru's side and he was sent screaming head-first into a hut.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed. Jaken (who was hiding in a bucket) Leaped up, "I'll assist you Lord Sesshomaru, feel the wrath of the staff of two heads!" He raised his staff into the air and fire shot out at the Oni. It laughed and kicked Jaken so hard he too was sent flying into a hut. Rin screamed once again, "Master Jaken!" She turned her gaze to the Oni and it gave an evil smile, "You have no one left to protect you child!"

"THINK AGAIN!"

The beast turned around to see Sesshomaru leaping up from the rubble and lifting his sword over his head. Rin beamed, "Sesshomaru-sama..."

Sesshomaru came down hard on the Oni's head but didn't even make a scratch on him. "What? How's that possible?" The Oni reached up and grabbed onto the Tai-yokai, he squeezed him tight and Sesshomaru screamed. "You little brat!" The frightening beast leaped up and smashed him into the dirt in front of Rin.

Rin screamed and crawled over to her master, tears welled up in her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama...you have to get up! Please!" Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered open and he painfully sat up, "That...bastard's...going to pay." He struggled to stand up and he managed too, though he looked so weak he was about to fall over.

He got into a defensive stance in front of Rin, legs sped and arms spread wide, he growled. "I...won't let you hurt her."

Rin gasped, _he's...never said that before. He's really protecting me. _"Sesshomaru-sama..." The Oni laughed, "I admire your determination boy, but that's going to save you!"

Just before the Oni lifted up his fist, a familiar voice called out, "WINDSCAR!" The Oni turned just in time to see the destructive light hit his body and he screamed before being disintegrated. When the dust cleared, Sesshomaru dropped his hands to his sides and saw standing before him, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled and grabbed a jewel shard that was falling toward the earth. "Well that takes care of that." Kagome came running to him with Shippo on her shoulder, "That was pretty easy."

Then Miroku and Sango joined them, "Well done Inuyasha," Miroku said. Sango nodded in agreement, "You took him by surprise."

Sesshomaru just blinked and Rin stood up, "It's your brother Sesshomaru-sama." Then Jaken came staggering beside them and was surprised to see the group. "Lord Sesshomaru...what's Inuyasha doing here?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything, all he did was stand there.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned to the trio, "Hey, isn't that Rin and Jaken?" Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all turned to them as well. "I think so," Sango replied.

"Miroku squinted a little, "Yes it is them, but who's that _other _child?"

""Kinda looks like Sesshomaru." Kagome added. Shippo quirked an eyebrow, "Now that you mention it he _does _look like Sesshomaru." Inuyasha sniffed and stood up straight, sucking in his lower lip. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha took a deep breath, "Guys...that kid _is _Sesshomaru." The group gasped and Inuyasha started to snicker. Sesshomaru started to back away, "I don't know who you're talking about." Inuyasha then started to giggle and the others joined in.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "It's not funny." Then Inuyasha just finally broke down and laughed uncontrollably, the others joined in too and the air was filled with laughter. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and waited for them to stop laughing, when they finally did, Kagome walked over to him.

"Inuyasha he's so...CUTE!" Kagome pinched Sesshomaru's cheeks and giggled. "He's absolutely ADORABLE!" Sesshomaru growled and tried to get away from her, "I'M NOT CUTE WENCH!" Kagome then picked him up and snuggled him, "I could just eat him up he's so cute!"

"INUYASHA! TELL YOUR WENCH TO PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN AT ONCE!"

Inuyasha got an evil look in his eye and he tapped Kagome's shoulder. "Can _I _hug my brother?" Kagome smiled and handed him over, but Inuyasha just smirked and held him by the scruff. "Who's the runt now, dear _little _brother?" Then he started to punch poor Sesshomaru in the head, giving the little guy even _harder _punches than the one's he gave Shippo.

He slammed Sesshomaru into the ground and started stepping on his neck and back. "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO WALKED ON SESSHOMARU? HUH? HOW DOES IT FEEL!" Sesshomaru cringed and screamed, "Stop it!" Inuyasha laughed, "Stop it." He mimicked, "Go to hell!"

Kagome frowned, "I think that's enough Inuyasha." Miroku nodded, "Yeah I think so."

"He's just a kid Inuyasha," Sango added.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and gave Sesshomaru one last kick in the face before stopping. "Tell me something Sessho, how'd you get this small?" Sesshomaru growled and wiped the dirt off his face, "Like I would tell you!"

"A Kitsune named Kaoru wrapped this magic trinket around him. Then he through it away." Rin said. Sesshomaru stood up, "RIN!" But she continued, "And he said that Sesshomaru-sama must find it before his mind is transformed too." Shippo blinked, "Did you just say a Kitsune named Kaoru?"

Rin nodded. Shippo gasped, "I KNOW that guy! He's my cousin!" All eyes turned to the little Kitsune and Kagome asked, "Really?" Shippo nodded, "Yep, he's the only one in my family to have that time trinket. It's very powerful and can be very dangerous if not used properly, it was made to weaken enemies." He looked down at Sesshomaru, "You said you were looking for it right?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Well, even if you do manage to find it you won't be able to use it." This caught Sesshomaru's attention, "What!" Shippo nodded, "It has a special protective spell that can only be removed by another Kitsune,"

Jaken blinked, "Are you saying that only Kitsunes can use it?" Shippo nodded and the trio gasped. Sesshomaru started to pull his hair, "NO! I CANNOT go through puberty again! I didn't like it when I was twelve and I'm not going to like it now!"

Kagome put her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "Don't worry, Shippo could use the trinket to change you back."

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said in unison. Sesshomaru slapped Kagome's hand away, "I refuse to team up with that half-breed!"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha protested, "Why should I help the little runt?" Kagome stood up and narrowed her eyes, "Because he's your big- I mean- little brother! And he needs our help!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine, okay. IF he behaves himself! And he doesn't insult me." Sesshomaru growled, "I don't need any help! Especially not the help of my half-breed brother!" Inuyasha bent down, "I wouldn't be talking Sesshomaru! Have _looked_ in the mirror lately? You're seven years old! You can't defend yourself!"

"I _can _protect myself and I will! I don't need any help!" Miroku stepped in, "But what about what Shippo said? Even if you _do _Manage to find that trinket on your own you wouldn't be able to use it!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I don't need advice from a monk."

The Tai-yokai turned around and started walking away until Jaken said, "Lord Sesshomaru...it...really would be wise to let Inuyasha help us." Sesshomaru turned his head, "Are you questioning my intelligence Jaken?" Jaken screamed and his behind Rin, "N-no my Lord it's just...they're right." Sesshomaru snorted and continued walking. Until the people that were left huddled. Miroku whispered, "Okay, Sango you stun him with your poison powder. I'll hit him over the head with my staff and Inuyasha you give him an extra bunch just in case and carry him when it's over."

The group broke up and Sango threw a couple poison powder bombs at Sesshomaru. When he started coughing, Miroku rushed in with Inuyasha and smacked him over the head with his staff. While the others waited, they heard. "Hey! Ouch! Stop you stupid monk!"

"It's not working! Hit him Inuyasha!"

"My pleasure!" SMACK! "OUCH!" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK , SMACK, SMACK!" Then nothing, until Inuyasha came out carrying his brother over his shoulder.

_Hahahaha! I'm evil, well anyways stayed tuned for more!_


	4. The twitch

_Hello people! Hope y'all likie my story so far, I know I do (tee hee) Anyways, just to tell yah. I know I kinda wrote Sesshomaru out of character when he was protecting Rin. BUT...the ONLY reason why he acted like that was BECAUSE he was DESPERATE! Trust me on dis one ppl, ppl say and do crazy stuff when they're desperate. (Not speaking from personal experience here!) Even Sesshomaru would say or do something crazy if he was desperate. Besides...I thought it was cute _

_P.S. This is ALSO a romance ppl_

"Damn that girl is loyal," Inuyasha said with a yawn. Miroku nodded, "I'll say, she hasn't left his side since we knocked him out." Sango turned her head towards the rock where Jaken was hiding behind. "Why are you hiding Jaken?"

The Toad-yokai peeped his head over the rock, "Because when Lord Sesshomaru wakes up I don't want to get anywhere near him!" Inuyasha scratched his ear, "Smart toad."

Rin, who was sitting beside her sleeping master, smiled at him. _Poor Sesshomaru-sama, he looks like he really needed the rest. _She turned to Inuyasha and sighed, _even though he was knocked out. _ Sesshomaru started to stir from his slumber, he grunted and his eyes were beginning to flutter open.

Rin gasped and ran as fast as she could to Inuyasha and the others. "He's waking up! Everyone run for cover!" The others jumped behind the rock where Jaken was hiding except for Inuyasha who stood up. "Come on! You guys are such wimps! What's Sesshomaru gonna do? Slap us to death? Last I checked he was seven years old!"

Sesshomaru sat up and rubbed his head, "Ouch...where am I?" Inuyasha walked up behind him, "With us, we had to knock you out though." Sesshomaru jumped up and faced his brother, "You WHAT?"

"We had to knock you out. Sorry but you weren't cooperating so we had to knock some sense into yah."

Sesshomaru growled but withheld his anger, "Fine, I'll work with you _but _you can't hit me anymore." _Whoa! Dejavu here _Inuyasha thought. "Look Sesshomaru, if I hit yah I hit yah I can't change that. So this is what I'll do, If you cooperate than we'll forget this whole thing happened when you change back, deal?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I guess so, but I'm still not going to be nice to you."

"Likewise."

All the companions let out a sigh of relief and cam out from behind the rock. Rin ran up to her master and wrapped her arms around him, "You're awake Sesshomaru-samma! Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru felt the heat rush up to his face, "Uh...no but thanks for asking."

"It's going to be dark soon," Miroku said, looking up at the sky. "Good thing there's a inn nearby, I'll get us a room for the night."

Kagome sighed, "Oh great, _more _lying."

"You people can stay at the inn but I prefer to sleep outside thank-you." Everyone turned to Sesshomaru and Miroku scratched his head, "Wait, you'd rather sleep _outside_ than have a warm bath, a hot meal, and a comfy bead?" Sesshomaru nodded, "I don't think I could stand spending the night with Inuyasha."

"Hey! I outta knock your block off you little punk!" Inuyasha wailed.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground and Kagome sighed, "C'mon Sesshomaru. Wouldn't you like to have a nice hot bath?"

"God knows you need it," came Inuyasha's muffled voice. "Urg! Sit boy!" Inuyasha sank deeper into the crater and Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "Hmmm, I guess I _could _use a bath. Fine."

Rin squinted at her master's face, "Speaking of bathing, you have some dirt on your face Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru blinked, "Really? Where?" Kagome pointed to a spot on her left cheek, "Right here."

"Here?"

Miroku shook his head and pointed to his own cheek, "No here."

"Is it gone?"

Sango sighed, "No, here."

Sesshomaru wiped his left cheek with his palm, "There, did I get it?" Shippo, who climbed onto Sango's shoulder, shook his head. "Nope." Kagome sighed, "Here I'll get it." She bent down on one knee and licked her thumb and rubbed it one Sesshomaru's cheek. "Ah! Stop it! I can do it myself wench!"

Kagome still continued to rub his cheek, "Stop fussing will you! God you're worse than my brother."

Inuyasha dusted himself off and smirked, "You should fix his hair while you're at it. He has a bit of a cowlick in the back." Kagome blinked, "Oh, thanks Inuyasha." And started fixing Sesshomaru's hair. "Will you stop it already! You're not my mother!"

"Oh act your age Sesshomaru."

"A ominous dark cloud you say?"

"Yes, and if I don't exorcise your inn quickly than it'll suffer a great deed of misfortune." Miroku said calmly. The Innkeeper gulped, "Misfortune? Oh no! Come in right away!" Miroku gave the man a small bow and walked inside with the others. Sesshomaru nudged Kagome, "Does he _always _do this?" Kagome sighed, "Unfortunately."

While Miroku went off to do his fake exorcism, the innkeeper had given everyone a meal and heated up the bathes. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had to sit across from Sesshomaru, it was his worst nightmare come true. (Tee hee, sound familiar?) You could just feel the energy of hate flowing between them. Both of them never taking their eyes off each other while they ate. Rin tapped her master on the shoulder, "Um...can I borrow some wasabie?" Sesshomaru handed it to her without taking his eyes off his brother and Rin just blinked. "Oookay..."

Than she sat back down next to Shippo. "Hello everyone," Miroku said as he walked in. He stared at the two brothers who looked like they were having a staring contest and asked. "What's with those two?" Kagome sighed, "The usual." Miroku shrugged and sat down next to Sango. "Oh bye the way Kagome, remember when you showed us that picture of your cat Buyo?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, the innkeeper has a cat too and it looks _exactly _like yours." Sesshomaru spun his head to the monk, "Um, did you just say the innkeeper had a cat?" Miroku nodded, "Yes, I just saw him outside a few minutes ago. Why?" Sesshomaru turned away and sipped his tea, "Uh, no reason."

Suddenly they heard a scratching at the door and Kagome stood up to open it. "Aww, speak of the devil." She picked up the fat cat and cradled him in her arms. "You're right Miroku he does look like my cat." Sesshomaru bit his lower lip and stared at the cat. "Kagome...could you get that cat out of here." All eyes turned to him. "What's the matter Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

Sango quirked an eyebrow, "Are you allergic to cats?" Sesshomaru shook his head and cringed, "I wish."

"Sesshomaru-sama are you okay?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru broke out into a sweat and he started to shake. Inuyasha blinked, "You okay?" Sesshomaru started to breath in heavily and he dropped his tea, breaking the glass into fifty pieces. _Wha-what they hell is wrong with me? Why am I shaking? _

Suddenly his mind went completely blank, he stood up straight, his left eye started to twitch rapidly and his left foot tapped on the ground. Making him look like a penguin crack addict. Everyone's eyes widened and Inuyasha reached out to him, "Are you having a seizure or something?" Sesshomaru started to breath in heavily, "Get-that-damn-cat-out-of-here."

"What's wrong with him?" Sango whispered to Miroku. The monk shrugged, "I have no idea." Sesshomaru's face was pouring with sweat and he said, "Inuyasha...please...remove that cat." Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed, "Why?" Sesshomaru's foot tapped faster on the ground, "Because when I was a young boy..." Suddenly he jumped from his spot. "I USED TO CHASE CATS!"

He ran on all fours toward Kagome, making little yipping sounds. The cat screeched and jumped out of Kagome's arms running out the door. Sesshomaru jumped out of Kagome's way and chased after the poor cat, Inuyasha blinked and stood up. "What the fuck was that?" Rin jumped from her table and ran out the door too. "Sesshomaru-sama! Don't eat the kitty!" Jaken fallowed, "Wait for me!"

Miroku, Sango and Shippo all looked at each other and ran after the two. Miroku slid out onto the patio and called out, "OF THE LOVE OF GOD SESSHOMARU, DON'T EAT THAT CAT!" Kagome blinked, "Uh...Inuyasha, is this really happening?" Inuyasha growled and taking Kagome by the hand ran out the door. "You bet, now let's try and catch him!"

Sesshomaru was surprisingly fast running on all fours, he continued to bark at the running kitty and nip at it's ankles. _WHY AM I DOING THIS? _He thought, _I SHOULDN'T BE CHASING CATS! _ But he couldn't control himself, it was like his younger side had completely taken over his body. Rin was huffing and puffing behind him screaming, "Stop Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Stop Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken wailed from behind. Inuyasha sped by Miroku, Sango and Shippo. "Don't waste your breath, I'll get him!"

The innkeeper, who had just finished making the bathes, stepped out of the bathhouse. "There we go, all done." Suddenly his cat ran in between his legs and nearly fell over. "What the hell?" Then the barking Sesshomaru ran in between his legs, knocking the poor innkeeper down. "What? Why are you chasing my cat?"

Rin and Jaken ran past him and Inuyasha leaped over all of them. "I'll get him!" Sesshomaru was catching up to the cat, he grinned evilly, "I have you now!" Suddenly, the cat ran up and tree and Sesshomaru slammed face first right into it! "YEOWWWW!" Inuyasha and Kagome cringed, "That has to hurt," Kagome said. Inuyasha let go of her hand and tackled his brother.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" he yelled. He picked his brother up by the scruff and began slapping him, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Kagome took an icepack from her first aid kit and put it on the bump on Sesshomaru's head. "There, this will help the swelling to go down."

"Doesn't surprise me," everyone turned to Shippo and Inuyasha got down on one knee in front of him. "How come?" Shippo cleared his throat, "Well, you know how Sesshomaru's mind will start to change back into a little boy's? Well it's already begun, he has "The twitch."

Sango blinked and held Kirara tight, "What do you mean by "The twitch?"

"Well there's something I forgot to mention about his transformation. Whenever his mind starts to change, he will get that twitch we saw before he chased the cat. As his mind reverts back to a child's, the twitch will get be slower and slower. By the time he is fully transformed, he won't twitch anymore."

Sesshomaru stood up fast, "Are you saying that when I'm about to do something child-like I'll get that twitch?" Shippo nodded, "Yep, but it's actually a good thing. Because we'll know how to track your transformation, in other words we'll know how long we have before you're doomed."

Sesshomaru leaned back against the side of the tub and closed his eyes, _I wonder...how much time do I have left, before I'm stuck like this?_

_Hahahaha! "Sesshomaru-sama don't eat the kitty!" Classic! Stay tuned for more of Sesshomaru's antics! Until next time, try and hold on_


	5. Hugs and kisses

_Hey Y'all! Sry that I vanished for awhile but I was nowhere near a computer all week. Hope Y'all can forgive me, anyways my head has been booming with ideas for fanfics lately. I'll start writing them when I get closer to finishing Small, but here's what I'm planning on writing. My first idea is a story called One Week, a 16 year old Rin eats a demon fruit and now she only has one week to live! My idea is for Sesshomaru to confess his love her._

Last night's mishap had been forgotten and the Inu-crew were just enjoying their morning before they left the inn. "Inuyasha..." The hanyou looked up turned his head to see his brother. "Watcha want?"

"Is anyone is the bath?" Inuyasha had to think for a moment, he really didn't know but who gave a damn if Sesshomaru embarrassed himself by walking in on someone? "No, you can take a bath."

Sesshomaru started walking down the hallway, changing out of his shirt and removing his swords. When he came to the door he was completely undressed and folded his clothes into a nice neat pile outside the door. He stretched and slid it open, then froze. Inside were Kagome and Sango taking a bath! Kagome turned and screamed, "SESSHOMARU! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Sango screamed too and through a bar of soap at the yokai's head. "GET OUT PERVERT! OUT, OUT, OUT!" Sesshomaru ducked and ran out of there like a bat out of hell. Down the hallway he went until he came to where Inuyasha, Rin, Miroku, Jaken and Shippo were eating.

"You bastard! You told me there was no one in there!" Inuyasha didn't respond, he just blinked. Miroku shuddered and turned away, "For God's sake." Shippo covered his eyes, "I don't think my eyes can take this kinda punishment." Jaken's mouth just dropped and Rin just sat there, completely motionless. Sesshomaru blinked, "What's wrong?"

Rin screamed so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. "EEEWWWWWWWWW! COVER UP! COVER UP!" Sesshomaru's face turned bright red with embarrassment and ran back down the hallway.

LATER

_Good God I'm an idiot! Father probably would have died laughing! _Sesshomaru stayed back from the others, just a little ways behind Ah-Un and Rin, his head hanging down. Rin thought she would blush now every time she looked at he master, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Sesshomaru-sama..."

"Don't talk to me Rin, not now." Rin sighed, "So everyone saw...uh..._you_, who cares? Just move on." Sesshomaru almost smiled, that had been the most sensible thing he'd heard all day.

Inuyasha put his hands behind his head, "Have any idea where we are Miroku?" The Monk nodded, "Yes, there is a village just up ahead we can get some supplies." Shippo beamed, "Can we get some candy? Please!"

"But of course," The monk said with a laugh. Jaken growled, "We have no time to keep stopping! May I remind you that Lord Sesshomaru needs to change back!"

Kagome turned to the Imp, "Jaken, we really need supplies. Besides we have time to spare." The Imp just snorted and kept walking. "Hey we're here," Sango said cheerfully. The others started running into the village and once inside, stopped to catch their breaths. Inuyasha put his palms together, "Okay, here's the plan. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and I will go get the supplies we need and you kids stay here and play alright?"

Sesshomaru growled and Inuyasha sighed, "You kids AND Sesshomaru, Jaken you watch them."

"I don't take orders from YOU!"

"Jaken, watch Shippo and Rin," Sesshomaru said walking away. Inuyasha blinked, "Where do you think your going?"

"I'll just rest my feet for awhile, come and find me when you're done."

Sesshomaru sat on a fence and watched Shippo and Rin play tag. The child in him wanted to play too but he still had control.

_C'mon let's play!_

_No_

_I wanna play!_

_Too bad we're not playing_

_You're a big meanie!_

_Does it look like I give a damn?_

_How can you be like this?_

_Simple, I'm an adult_

_No you're not_

_Not outside, but inside..._

_Blah, blah, blah you talk to much_

_You're the one to talk_

_Hey! _

_I only speak the truth_

_I hate you! You're boring!_

_Shut up you little pest!_

_I won't! How could you let me turn into you?_

Sesshomaru fell silent and the child in his mind laughed, _Nothing to say huh? All outta words maybe?_

_Hold your tongue you snot-nosed-_

_How dare you insult me! I'm you, you boring old crone!_

_You need a spanking_

_whatever, I still can't believe I grew up to be YOU! You think you're so high and mighty when you're really a loser!_

_Shut-up!_

_Loser!_

_Shut-up!_

_Looooooser!_

_If I'm a loser. you're a loser!_

_Damn!_

_What do you have to say now huh?  
Feh, fine I'll shut up, but I'll be ruling this body soon!_

"What's your name?" Sesshomaru nearly jumped with surprise and looked down to see four nine year old girls. One with black shoulder length hair and blue eyes, one with long auburn hair and green eyes, one with black hair tied up in a bun and hazel eyes and one with long light brown hair and brown eyes. The one with the bun had asked him his name. Sesshomaru snorted, "It's none of your business."

The one with the black shoulder length hair giggled, "Hey he's a tough guy. I'm Yuna." The one with a bun giggled too, "And he's cute too, I'm her sister Sazuna." The one with Auburn hair nodded, "I'm Nyoko." The one with light brown hair blushed, "He's adorable. Hi I'm Ruri."

_For God's sake, _"I care because?" Yuna clapped her hands, "And he has a sweet voice to boot."

"Leave me be mortals." Nyoko blinked, "Are you a yokai?" _Hai! That's it! They'll have to leave me alone after that! _"Yes, a Tai-yokai to be exact."

Ruri cheered, "Kawaii! You're a puppy! Your true form must be a dog!" Sazuna looked up to Sesshomaru and pressed her palms together, "Can we see your true form. please?" _Kami! When will these girls leave me alone? _Then a thought clicked into his head. _I'll scare them! _

He jumped down from the fence and smiled, "All right, here I go." Sesshomaru's face suddenly got longer and furry, large fangs began to form in his mouth and in a ball of light he flew up into the air. When he hit the ground again, the light vanished and he stood in his true form. A puppy about the size of a large dog.

The girls blinked for a moment before shouting, "KAWAII!" And tackling him. Yuna rubbed his ears, "So soft! He's sooooo cuuute!" Sazuna buried her face into his fur, "Oooh so warm and fuzzy!" Nyoko and Ruri both scratched his belly, "Belly rub!" Than they all started kissing him and kept asking if he wanted to play fetch. The child in Sesshomaru's mind started laughing and made his leg shake. _Sure! I'll play fetch with you girls anytime!_

_WILL YOU SHUT UP!_

_Oh C'mon! They're cute, and they love us!_

_THEY'RE MORTAL BRATS!_

_I think they're cute! c'mon we've NEVER had this many girls at one time!_

_SHUT-UP!_

"Stop touching me!" Sesshomaru barked. The girls froze for a moment, then shouted, "KAWAII! HE CAN TALK IN HIS DOGGIE FORM! CHANGE BACK SO WE CAN KISS YOU SOME MORE!"

"HELL NO! LET ME GO!" But suddenly Sesshomaru's leg started to twitch and his eye blinked rapidly. _SHIT! _The Twitch came back again. Sweat poured down from his face and he breathed really heavily. _Don't make me change!_

_Screw you!_

Light surrounded Sesshomaru and the girls, than it disappeared and he was back in his human form. The girls cheered and started pulling down his shirt, they kissed his face and his chest and he screamed. "JAKEN!"

Jaken turned around and freaked when he saw those girls tackling his lord. He rushed up the hill waving his staff over his head, "GET OFF OF HIM!" Shippo and Rin ran up too to see what was going on. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed as she ran.

The girls didn't even notice Jaken but when they saw Rin run up they groaned. "Awwwwww, he's taken." They all got off of him and walked away saying, "Bye, bye cutie." Sesshomaru fell back onto the grass and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

When the three finally got to the top of the hill they all stared at him. Shippo blinked, "Are you okay? I've NEVER seen young girls act like that." Rin helped him up and laughed, "You're quite the ladies boy." Sesshomaru's shirt had been pulled down and there were kiss marks all over his face and chest. He groaned, "This, is one of the reasons I hate humans."

"M'Lord, how exactly did this happen?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru shook his head, "I just couldn't scare them off." Rin quirked an eyebrow, "Why would you want too?"

"It shows authority Rin." Sesshomaru replied. Shippo shrugged, "Wanna see if Inuyasha and the others are finished?" Sesshomaru nodded, "You and Jaken go up ahead, Rin and I will catch up."

Jaken and Shippo both shrugged and went off, Sesshomaru turned to Rin, "Rin...do I look as threatening as I did before?" Rin laughed, "You mean with the kiss marks or without?" Sesshomaru sighed, "Seriously." Rin shrugged, "No more threatening than when you were an adult."

_Wonderful. _Sesshomaru growled and turned around, "Is that what you think? Well if That's what you think...than let me show you this!" He turned around sharply and snarled at her. His eyes glowing red and his mouth foaming. Rin stood there until he finished and laughed, "You have some spit on your face." Sesshomaru's arms slumped at his sides and his eyes went back to normal. Rin smiled and started running up ahead, "Race you!"

_(claps) Nice one Sessho, you REALLY showed authority. LOL anyways, I apologize for not updating sooner, but yah...lol stay tuned_


End file.
